As described in my copending application Ser. No. 09/189,364 of Nov. 9, 1998, a typical brassiere-strap slide has two slots through which a brassiere strap can be guided behind a crossbar over which a loop of the strap may be permanently engaged. Adjustments of the strap are effected by releasing the tension on the strap and sliding the slider upwardly and downwardly thereon.
The aforementioned application explains that involuntary displacement of the slides is possible by the action of a wearer, for example, jogging, or because of the need for the strap or the garment to support significant weight. An involuntary movement requires readjustment of the slider and readjustment may be awkward, inconvenient or embarrassing if it must take place at inappropriate times. As a consequence, in the aforementioned application I have described a slider which because it utilizes two edges for engagement with the strap at each longitudinal limb of the slider frame, greatly limits involuntary shift and provides a more reliable and secure slider without interfering with the adjustability.
One of the problems of that slider, however, and sliders of the prior art previous to my above-mentioned improved slider, has been that the slider assembly is somewhat bulky and tends to stand out from the body to an excessive extent.